Under the Rain
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: Francis and Arthur share a moment. Valentine fanfic. Fluffy


_It's going to rain._ Arthur thought to himself as he sat in the park near his house. There were children and dogs running in the grass. Couples were picnicing, laughing at the children playing. Some were walking together, holding hands or pushing a pram. A mother with a pram walked by, her baby cooing from its carrier.

Seeing all of the happy couples reminded Arthur of his single status. The bench felt cold with just him sitting on it. The messy blonde stayed on the bench, lost in his thoughts and memories, when the first few raindrops started to fall.

When his trench coat and hair had become lightly soaked, Arthur finally realized that it was raining and that the park was empty. "Getting lost in your thoughts, old boy? Going to get a cold at this rate." The Brit started to head home as the rain started to pick up.

Arthur trudged on in the miserable weather, pulling his coat closer to block out the wind. He cursed himself for forgoing an umbrella today. Cars drove fast enough by to cause water to spray over the sidewalk and the people walking on it. Arthur quickly got annoyed of the constant water that was slowly seeping down to his bones.

Spying a coffee shop up the street, Arthur hurried inside, glad to be inside. The shop was small with only one other customer. Arthur paid the other man no mind as he approached the counter. A bored looking girl was standing behind the counter reading a romance novel. When the Brit approached, she quickly and impatiently took his order.

Grumbling while taking a seat by the window, Arthur listened to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the pavement. The sounds of London and its people were enough distraction for Arthur to not notice the other customer in the cafe sit down at his table.

"Well, mon cher, I didn't expect to see you here." Arthur didn't respond as he kept staring out the window. His French counterpart, Francis, pulled at the Brit's jacket. "You'll never get dry if you don't take this off." He helped the Englishman out of his wet coat. He just got a mumbled "thanks" in response.

The girl at the counter came up with their orders, a caramel mocha latte for Francis and a hot chocolate for Arthur. The two sat in silence as they sipped their drinks. They had spent many a times before today like this, and would probably have many more moments like it. An hour passed in relative silence before the girl told them that it was closing time.

Coat now somewhat dry, Arthur stepped out into the rain which was still coming down in sheets. He turned around to see Francis open an umbrella. "There's enough room for two under here, Angleterre."

Arthur considered calling the Frenchman a name and walking away, but instead swallowed his pride and stepped under the umbrella, ignoring the smile on Francis's face. He was taken by surprise when his hand was grabbed and pulled into the taller's coat pocket. "What the hell, you frog?"

"My hand is cold. Surely you would allow me this pleasure since I'm giving you shelter from the rain as you walk home, non?" Arthur looked away to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. Francis just kept smiling on.

They walked the streets of London in the comfortable silence they had back in the cafe, enjoying the warmth from the each other's hand. When they reached the small stairway to Arthur's doorstep, the Brit tried to pull his hand away from Francis's grip, but he didn't let go.

"Hey, this is my house. I need my hand back, frog." Arthur stood on the top step of the stairway, coming to be the same height as the Frenchman. Francis just gave a smile, causing Arthur to scowl.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, but if you think you're going to sneak insi-" Francis cut Arthur off by pulling him forward by the hand he had refused to release and planted a soft kiss on the Brit's lips.

"Bonne Saint Valentin, Arthur." Said man blushed furiously and quickly put his front door between himself and Francis. Only after calming down a few seconds later did he let the smile grace his lips. He opened the door to see his long time companion starting to make his way down the street.

"Hey frog!" Francis turned around, a knowing look on his face. Arthur gave him a hard look before letting the smile from before return. "Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
